1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to fiber optics and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for transmitting optical signals over optical fibers. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a transceiver used with plastic optical fibers in a network in an aircraft.
2. Background
Information may be transmitted in the form of signals using a number of different types of mediums. Optical fibers are one type of medium for transmitting signals in networks. In particular, optical fibers may be used to transmit signals in long-distance communications networks. Optical fibers allow the transmission of signals over greater distances and at higher bandwidths as compared to other types of mediums, such as, for example, metal wires. Signals travel through optical fibers with reduced power loss as compared to signals traveling through metal wires. Further, optical fibers are also immune to electromagnetic interference.
The materials used in optical fibers are typically selected from one of glass and plastic. The physical properties of glass make the use of glass optical fibers (GOFs) in optical networks desirable in many cases. For example, glass optical fibers experience less signal loss over a given distance than plastic optical fiber (POF). Networks using glass optical fibers are desirable for long distance communication networks. Signal loss becomes a greater concern as the distance over which an optical signal travels increases.
For example, optical signals sent over a network using glass optical fibers operate at the near infra-red (IR) wavelength range of about 1300 nanometers to 1550 nanometers. At these wavelengths, glass optical fibers experience a loss of about 0.2 decibels per kilometer. In contrast, optical signals sent through plastic optical fibers operate in the red wavelength range of about 650 nanometers. At this wavelength, optical signals through plastic optical fibers experience a loss of about 150 decibels per kilometer. Thus, the loss that occurs with optical signals traveling through plastic optical fibers is over two orders of magnitude higher than glass optical fiber signal loss.
Despite these advantages, the use of glass optical fibers also has disadvantages as compared to plastic optical fibers. Glass optical fibers are more fragile than plastic optical fibers. Glass optical fibers may be also more likely to break during installation of these types of fibers.
Glass optical fibers are more expensive than plastic optical fibers. Further, components used in networks with glass optical fibers may be more expensive than components used in networks with plastic optical fibers. As a result, the use of glass optical fibers in networks may increase costs of installing and/or replacing glass optical fibers. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus, which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.